Embodiments relate to gun-fired projectiles.
Many grenades are capable of a limited flight path over an arch shaped flight trajectory. Grenades are typically gun-fired. By way of example, grenades may be launched from an M320 grenade launcher with existing AN/PEQ-15, AN/PEQ-2A and LA-5A/PEQ laser pointers/illuminators. A range of the launcher is dependent on the type of launcher used. As a non-limiting example, the launcher may launch grenades out to about 1500 meters.
There is a need to extend the range of gun-fired projectiles such as grenades or allow a shooter to be out of sight of the target.